gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Glory Days
Glory Days 'è una canzone di ''Bruce Springsteen presente nell'episodio Il giorno del diploma, il ventiduesimo della Terza Stagione nonché puntata finale. E' cantata da Noah Puckerman e Finn Hudson sul palco dell'auditorium durante la cerimonia di consegna dei diplomi. I ragazzi dell'ultimo anno delle Nuove Direzioni, insieme agli altri studenti senior, salgono sul palco per ricevere il loro diploma e festeggiare la fine degli studi d'istruzione superiore. Alla fine della performance, tutti i ragazzi lanciano in aria i loro cappelli. Nella platea si trovano anche Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Beiste e Sue Sylvester, che si congratulano con i loro ragazzi insieme a una folla di genitori o amici. Testo della canzone '''Puck: Yeah. C'mon. Hoo! I had a friend was a big baseball player back in high school He could throw that speedball by you Make you look like a fool boy Finn: Saw him the other night at this roadside bar I was walking in, he was walking out We went back inside sat down had a few drinks but all he kept talking about was Insieme: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Puck: Well there's a girl that lives up the block back in school she could turn all the boy's heads Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed Finn: Her and her husband Bobby well they split up I guess it's two years gone by now We just sit around talking about the old times, she says when she feels like crying she starts laughing thinking about Insieme: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Puck: All right boy watch me working now! (Finn: Working now) Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight and I'm going to drink till I get my fill And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it but I probably will Finn: Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture a little of the glory of, well time slips away and leaves you with nothing mister but boring stories of... Insieme: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Finn: What about this! Puck: All right! Finn: Ooh yeah Puck: All right! Finn: Woah, c'mon now Puck: Oh yeah Finn: All right! Puck: It's alright Finn: Ooh yeah Puck: Oh yeah Finn: All right! Puck: All right! Finn: C'mon now Puck: Oh yeah (Entrambi, armonicizzando) Finn: All right boys! Keep rockin' now! Insieme: Glory days! Curiosità *Il cappello di Kurt è decorato con una spilla a forma di insetto, la stessa che indossava sul suo maglione durante la performance di Defying Gravity, nella Prima Stagione. Galleria di foto Finchelkissdiploma.png Glory.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three